The present invention relates to a shelving system in accordance with the pre-characterizing part of the main claim. Shelving systems of the aforeindicated type have been known for some time, in particular for forming small furniture units with three shelves for example for use as shoe holders or in a bathroom.
Known systems are usually marketed in disassembled form to reduce their overall size and consequently their storage and dispatch costs.